1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to apparatus for controlling access to various electrical appliances, such as televisions, electrical tools, and the like. More specifically, the instant invention sets forth an organization to electrically isolate an appliance relative to an electrical power source to prevent unauthorized use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been utilized in the prior art to prevent access to electrical appliances Examples of such may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,824 to Jason, et al. wherein a lockout device mechanically contains the plug end of a power supply cord within a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,185 to Graves sets forth a safety plug which includes an over-current protection device and a plug adaptor to prevent a small child and the like from removing the plug from an adaptor organization relative to an associated electrical outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,544 to Efston sets forth a locking device for use with an electrical plug to provide a locking of the electrical plug relative to the device and permit selective removal of the plug therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,073 to Katz, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,272 to Gallardo provide housing structure to secure an electrical plug member within an associated housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved appliance locking device which permits the selective switching of electrical power with relationship to a power supply and a plug component of an electrical appliance and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.